


Songs from the Heart

by kat8cha



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Coulson has always found the idea of other universes fascinating but when he put together the operation to stake out a slightly erratic wormhole in the middle of New York he had not expected to find a fairy tale prince come to life and his two companions.</p><p>He certainly had not expected to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who follow multiple works of mine THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS TOO MAN WIPS.
> 
> That being said, this one shouldn't take me too long. No pairings in the first chapter but they'll come!

“So what you’re telling me, Coulson,” Fury nudged the manhole cover meaningfully with one foot, “is that this manhole somehow leads to another universe.” 

Coulson glanced down at the manhole cover as well. For a manhole in New York it was amazingly intricate, it looked rather like some sort of flowering tree had been carved onto it. While that was strange it wasn’t a sign that the manhole itself did anything other than stop people from falling down a hole and breaking their necks. It was the scientific readings that Coulson had provided Fury related to the manhole that proved it. That was why he was able to say ‘yes, sir’ with absolute certainty.

“Yes, sir.” 

Fury glances first at him (and Coulson keeps his face blank) and then scans over the agents they have assembled blocking the intersection. (They re-routed traffic half an hour ago.) “Johnson, come here.”

Before Johnson can get dropped down a manhole Coulson holds up his hands and steps in front of the director. It’s not a smart career move but Fury already doubts his word and Johnson’s plummet wouldn’t have helped. “It’s not _active_ currently, sir, but the data predicts that in three days our world and the world on the other side,” of the _manhole_ in the middle of _New York City_ , “will align.” 

“And it’s possible that matter will be able to pass through from one side to the other.” Fury nudged at the heavy metal plate again.

“It’s possible.” Coulson had always founds the idea of other universes infringing on theirs fascinating, his status as an active field agent meant he could only take part in the exploratory science being done in the dimensional wing when he was back at base. Tony ‘I am Iron Man’ Stark had basically nixed his ability to focus on anything _other_ than Tony Stark 3 years ago, then there had been Pym and van Dyne, Captain America, and the Hulk. The formation of the Avengers meant that any time Coulson spent on his personal hobby was time away from paperwork, saving lives, and herding super powered cats.

He had no time for it.

But this… a possible dimensional rift or cross-over, it was exactly the kind of thing that the Avengers were supposed to put a stop to. (Them or the Fantastic Four and if Richards had any knowledge of the upcoming event he was probably staking out the manhole as well.) It meant Coulson could indulge in his hobby _and_ work.

“Cordon it off, be discreet.” That meant safety cones, a handful of agents dressed to fit the part, some in street clothes and possibly two vans with monitoring equipment. Coulson began writing up the requests in his head. “You’re on this, Coulson, call me if anything happens.”

\--

“I’ve been waiting for a true love’s kiss…” Thor sang out, it inspired a flock of birds to lift from their nearby branches and hover over his arms. “And…” As Thor drifted off the birds hovered before dropping, one by one, to perch on Thor’s outstretched arms. “I do not believe this works.” Thor’s arms dropped to his sides and the birds flew off in a flurry of feathers. Clint watched the birds take to the sky or return to their trees and he smothered a sigh. Natasha sat on the low vine covered wall beside him and she nudged him with her shoulder when he didn’t say anything to lift Thor’s spirits.

“Er, well, don’t try too hard Goldilocks.” Clint hopped off the wall and maneuvered past a pack of very encouraging forest animals. He did, however, step on the foot of one obnoxious rabbit who was making noise about how Thor should skip the singing and get to the humping. “You and Sif have a duet already, right?” The rabbit retaliated by biting at Clint’s bootlaces but despite the distraction he still heard Thor’s response.

“No.”

Over on the wall Natasha dropped the rock she had been tossing back and forth. It hit the cobblestones with a clatter.

“You…” Clint blinked dinner plate sized eyes and shared a glance with Natasha. “I know I’ve heard you sing with her.” 

Natasha hopped off the wall and made her own way over towards them (it involved less kicking furry critters and more delicately hopping off the branches of the grove around them). Thor sat down heavily on the lip of the fountain, his cape was only saved from dipping into the water and getting wet by the oh so helpful returning flock of birds who delicately nipped the edge and held it above the water.

“I have sung with her during group musical numbers.” Thor said piteously. He cupped his chin in the palm of one hand and leaned forward to brace his elbow on his knee. He looked so sad that the animals let out a chorus of ‘aww’. “With Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg… but I have never…” Thor paused, “I have never shared a duet with anyone.”

“…never?” Natasha actually sounded surprised which was not a natural state for her.

“I’ve sung duets with my family but fair as my brother is he is no future bride.” Thor shook his head, his luxurious blonde locks catching the light. “I do not know if I can do this! Sif, beauteous and fierce warrior, is not my true love!” 

Natasha and Clint exchanged yet another glance. The wedding between Sif and Thor was the wedding of the _year_ if not the decade, Sif and Thor’s parents had planned it out since their birth and barring the attack of an evil fairy, a sorcerer or a troop of guerilla trained frost giants that were magicked past the border and dropped just behind the hedge mazes which had been allowed to grow abnormally tall that year… the wedding was going to go forward. If Thor couldn’t get his duet together there might be a slight glitch in the programming but it wouldn’t be the first fairy tale marriage which started off duetless but eventually evolved into a happily ever after. After all, Thor and Sif were from the land of happily ever afters.

Not like Natasha and Clint but they had made their life at court and were hoping that their grim (or Grimm in Natasha’s case) childhoods were a thing of the past.

“Thor,” Natasha placed a hand on Thor’s arm and sat down beside him. Clint watched as the birds dropped Thor’s cape into the fountain and flitted off into the trees. He also saw that the sad looking forest animals were now looking distinctly twitchy and had begun to slink off into the shadows. “Maybe Sif prepared a duet.” 

“But how will I know the words?” Thor’s voice was loud in a suddenly quiet courtyard. Natasha stiffened beside him and Clint wished he had not left his bow and arrows back at the palace. “My friends?” Natasha stood up and moved to stand beside Clint, both of them slowly turned their gaze towards the hedge maze. There was a chill in the air and the shadows were deepening.

Thor, cape dripping slightly, stepped behind them. “Is something wrong?”

That was when the Frost Giants attacked.

\--

“Sir, the energy levels are spiking!” Coulson leaned over Portman to read Weinstein’s computer terminal.

“Coulson,” Sitwell’s voice in his ear made the headphones crackle slightly, “something’s going on, it’s starting to glow.”

\--

“To battle!” Thor’s voice rang out and he began on his favorite battle hymn, that was, unfortunately, the moment that the lead Frost Giant knocked him into the fountain… which had begun swirling and was now some sort of magical vortex.

“Thor!” Natasha dove forward and grabbed onto his ankle.

“No!” Clint reached for both of them and managed to catch Natasha’s free hand.

And then the lead Frost Giant helpfully shoved them all in.

\--

“Coulson!” Sitwell’s voice was once again in his ear but the crackle of interference almost drowned him out. “Ge- o-” The readings spiked once again and then there was a pop, hiss, and a bang as the equipment inside the van proceeded to fry. Over the headsets Coulson heard screams through the interference and, bizarrely, a roll of thunder. Weinstein made it to the door first and she shoved the doors to the van open before she tumbled onto the tarmac. Coulson was next, with Portman wheezing slightly right behind. Doctor Foster and her assistant had rolled out of the other van and lay together on the sidewalk, it looked like Lewis had hit her head on something. Only a handful of plain clothed SHIELD agents circled the manhole, the ones who had dressed as repairmen lay on the ground. 

Where the manhole used to be stood three people. Coulson had his service weapon out and pointed at them within seconds of exiting the van, subconsciously he was memorizing faces and noting their manner of dress.

“Thor!” the woman, for there were two men and one woman, grabbed onto the arm of the tall blond, “Lightning! Now!”

“P-”was as far as Coulson got, the blond had been standing with his war hammer pointed towards the sky, he twisted his grip on it (safeties clicked off) and then faster than Coulson could think (though not faster than he could fire) slammed it into the ground.

Lightning flashed, blinding Coulson and the rest of the agents. Coulson heard several other guns discharge into the brightness but when he regained the ability to see the blond, the redhead, and the other man were gone. Fury was not going to like this.


	2. Shakespeare in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki cackles maniacally.
> 
> Thor earns his first dollar bill while Clint and Natasha ponder where they are.
> 
> Coulson feels naked without a suit and Fury is infuriatingly Fury like.

Loki dangled his legs over the window ledge. He was seated on the highest window in the tallest tower, the room he was occupying had technically been one of Thor’s favorites but seeing as his brother was currently… indisposed, Loki was making use of its excellent view of the grounds. The garden was still a flurry of activity, most of it centered around the broken water fountain. The frost giant attack that had led to the disappearance of his brother had also demolished a fair amount of this year’s hedge maze, several priceless statues and the collapse of a water fountain said to have the ability to transport one between one realm and the next. The hope, of course, was that his dear brother had been sent away to Jotunheim or some other nearby realm due to a malevolent frost giant curse. Loki had also been sure to encourage the rumor that perhaps Romanov and Barton, Thor’s erstwhile companions when Sif and the Warriors Three were busy, had perhaps been the catspaw of a higher power and had abducted or killed Thor before his marriage to Sif could take place. 

It was _possible_ after all. And when Heimdall was unable to turn up any evidence of magical tampering with the fountain (please, he was a _wizard_ and Loki was a sorcerer, implying that Heimdall would be able to sense his spells was as ridiculous as implying a wizard would be able to outduel a witch) there would be other inquiries to be made. 

Loki hummed cheerfully to himself and bounced his heels off of the tower wall. His brother was gone, his brothers friends were either busy (Sif was ready to go defeat the Frost Giants on her own) or missing, and soon his father would have no choice but to declare war or open up negotiation with the Frost Giants. While Loki would like to wipe them off the face of existence he could bide his time and wait… there were spells that took time to incubate, after all, and would be just as satisfying as burning Jotunheim to the ground. 

\--

“Ideas?” Natasha questioned Thor and Clint. They sat idly on some swings in some sort of park for children. It was a… strange looking park, full of metal, a spongy material and something that was colorful and hard. It reminded Natasha of gingerbread houses but as the children were not biting anything and the only old women around appeared to be grandmothers (except perhaps that old woman in the corner surrounded by pigeons, she could be a witch)… Natasha was going to give the park the benefit of the doubt.

“I’m going with ‘magic’.” Clint stated cheerfully. “In fact, I think that someone activated the magical sinkhole in the garden and then negotiated with the Frost Giants to get them to push us in.” 

Thor frowned, a thunderous expression that, when they were home, could literally summon up a thunder cloud. Here it merely triggered a faraway rumble, although that might have come from the large horseless carriages that they kept seeing all over the place. “You think an Aesir betrayed us?”

“What I’m saying,” Clint kicked his feet off the ground and began swinging back and forth, “is that the Frost Giants have witches too.”

They all pondered this for a second 

“No matter what has happened my brother will find a way to save us.” Natasha bit back a groan; from the other side she could see Clint biting his lip as well. Thor sounded so _assured_ when he spoke of his brother’s good points but Natasha had known a few evil queens in her time and if anyone at the court fit the bill it was Loki. “Or Heimdall will discovered what doorway we have passed through and rescue us. For surely nothing could defeat the might of the Aesir once they have gathered to vanquish a common foe!”

Thor stood up and began to proclaim, his cape fluttered attractively behind him and it gave occasional glimpses of his attractive derriere to admiring men and women. His hair was also in fine form today and Natasha bit back a giggle when a few birds joined in on the chorus. Soon there was a small band arrayed around Thor accompanying him and a number of people were fishing out their wallets to leave leaves of the green paper money they seemed to use here. 

“Hey, ‘tash?” Clint reached over and poked her in the shoulder. “What you said about doors…”

Natasha motioned for Clint to continue when he drifted off.

“I was just thinking,” Clint rubbed at the back of his neck, “doors open from two sides…”

“‘scuse me.” A small child tugged pointedly on Natasha’s sleeve. Natasha squashed the urge to scare the child so badly they had nightmares for months and turned to give the boy her attention. “Are you guys with Shakespeare in the Park?”

“No,” Clint laughed and maneuvered around Natasha to ruffle the kid’s hair. Thor had just begun to peel off his shirt and while a number of the ladies had swooned a few more were pulling out handfuls of green money from their pocketbooks. “Sorry, kid, and I’m afraid we have to go…”

\--

“What you’re telling me is that we had an actual crossover event, _actual_ crossover, the kind of thing you’ve been drooling over for years,” there was a time when Coulson didn’t know him as well as he did, but that was back when Coulson’s codename had been ‘Cheese’ and he and Nick had only communicated via encrypted messages, “and you lost the guy five seconds after it happened?”

Coulson was dressed in SHIELD sweats, his hair was ruffled and he wanted a shower and potentially a nap. Decontamination from gamma radiation was not pleasant and it was primarily because Fury needed to be debriefed that Coulson wasn’t still being subjected to quarantine. Hopefully the rest of the team would be cleared soon, he needed Foster and Selvig on the possibility that the three otherworldly travelers might be leaving a trail of gamma radiation in their wake. He should contact Banner too, the man knew gamma radiation like the back of his hand.

Semi-literally, even.

“The gamma radiation surge interfered with the equipment and there was also a strong electrical discharge.” Power had fluctuated in a 500 foot radius around the portal and then spiked when the tall blonde, ‘Thor’ the redhead had called him, had… ‘summoned’ the lightning. “We were unprepared for such an event.” In fact they had been unprepared for actual _people_ crossing the divide between Earth and… wherever the manhole led. They had sent a few agents down to investigate before the appearance of Thor, the redhead and the other man but it was a normal enough manhole before they crossed over. Coulson had no idea if anyone had taken over the investigation in the time he had been subjected to the infirmary and quarantine but he doubted that anyone sent down the manhole would pass through to the other side without some sort of help. Gamma irradiation, probably, maybe they should send Banner.

“Mmm,” Fury squinted at him with his one good eye, “I thought you said the likelihood _people_ would cross over was minimal.”

“I did.” Coulson wished he was wearing a suit. “Reed Richards data alone supports that while aliens do exist outside of the milky way and in many ways they can be humanoid in appearance they are… far from human. The idea that another dimension exists with humans… well, it brings several theories into play.” It could be an alternate reality, connected to their own but splintered from the timeline at some point in the past. Far in the past, the garb of the three had been positively medieval, though the woman had been wearing pants instead of a skirt.

Fury leaned back in his chair and stuck his feet on the desk. “Alright, alright, get out of here and get some proper clothes on. Then get out there and find me those… what should we call them?”

Coulson’s lips twitched, Fury was the most pragmatic boss he had ever had. “Let’s keep extraterrestrials for right now, sir. It’s still a valid description.”


End file.
